


【萬里三角】寵溺

by AkuQny92



Category: A3! (Video Game), 攝津萬里, 斑鳩三角, 萬里三角
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	【萬里三角】寵溺

還尚在朦朧的睡意中，恍惚間，從那模糊的夢境中醒來。  
下身有種奇怪的感受，耳邊還能隱約聽見某種靡淫的水聲。  
什麼？  
三角緩慢睜開雙眼，身體正在隨著節奏而前後起伏著，頭幾度要撞上床的欄杆，不過枕著柔軟的枕頭，所以無事。  
哈啊……。  
嘴巴不自覺發出了呻吟。  
身體的深處正在隱隱發癢，熱度在不斷的上升沸騰。  
還差一點，就能碰到舒服的地方。  
可是、不對。

面前覆在自己身上的人影，逐漸清晰，是萬里。  
他那張充滿情慾的臉，汗水從性感的表情上滑落下來，張著嘴低聲喊著三角的名字。  
但是光溜溜的下身正相連著。  
即使是平日裡如同孩童般天真的三角，也很清楚現在正在做什麼。  
「萬、里！」  
他忍不住出聲，但是深埋在體內的肉棒卻越加脹大。  
「三角，你醒啦。」他說，壓低的聲音是加倍的色情。

明明是個才上大學一年級，連成年都還差一歲的傢伙。  
三角的內心卻不由自主的感到一陣害怕。  
那份恐懼不只是對於這突如其來的暴行，同時也是對於自己究竟有多喜歡眼前這個比自己年紀還小的男子。  
「對不起，嚇一跳了吧。」萬里雙手緊緊抓著三角的腰窩，同時奮力地擺動著自己的腰部。  
不斷在體內放肆衝刺的性器，張狂的摩擦著肉壁，就在三角咬緊嘴唇，敏感點就這樣堂堂的被撞擊上去。  
那一瞬間，三角整個人腦袋一片空白，快感急速地從下腹擴散全身直至大腦，好像要融化了那般。  
他叫不出聲。  
但是忍不住揪緊床單的手，跟蜷起的腳趾都在說明他的感受。

還差一步。  
萬里低首去親吻三角，把他的嘴強硬的撬開，貪婪的吸允著他的舌頭，糾纏在一起的紅芯，時而舔弄著上顎跟犬齒。  
「萬、里，不行、哈啊。」三角還想抵抗，但是現在已經軟綿綿的身軀，使不上任何一絲力氣。  
萬里的手握上了三角的性器套弄起來，那兒也已經挺得直直的，頂端正在流著精液。  
「三角，對不起！」  
帶著情慾的低吼聲，最後的快速衝刺，兩個人紛紛繳械。  
濁白的液體不只是噴發在三角的體內，也射在三角的腹部上。  
喘息著的他們，只是眼神呆滯的望著彼此。

「舒服嗎？」萬里撫摸了三角的臉，這才讓他回過神。  
「萬里！」  
三角朝萬里伸出了手。萬里遠以為會被狠狠的搧一巴掌，但結果，只是他兩邊的耳垂被三角用力地捏起來。  
有點痛卻又不是會被扯下來的程度。  
萬里睜圓了雙眼注視著三角。

潮紅的臉，濕潤的眼睛，但好看的劍眉是皺著的。  
「我要生氣囉。」三角說。語氣還是那樣軟綿綿的，看來是情慾未完全消去。  
「我明明在睡覺的說。」  
「對不起，」萬里趨前去擁抱三角，他把臉埋在三角的頸窩，不斷說著對不起。  
雖然已經是戀人關係，但被突然做了這樣的事，果然還是會被討厭的吧。

「為什麼要做這樣的事呢？」三角問。  
「對不起，畢竟已經整整要兩個月沒有碰你了，昨天全公演剛結束，所以今天早上我就忍不住……。」他的溫熱的呼吸噴在三角的頸邊，剛結束一場性事的嗓音，反而使得三角更加敏感。  
他發出小小的宛如幼犬的嗚嗚聲。這倒是令萬里滿足的勾起嘴角。  
「你要揍我，我也不會閃躲的。」  
「才不會揍萬里呢。」三角眨著那雙蜂蜜色的眼睛，直直的望進萬里那如同羅蘭花的眸子：「萬里也很辛苦呢。」  
三角伸手攬住了萬里的脖子，環抱住他，輕拍著他的頭微笑說著：「好孩子。」

「三角、」萬里心裡一個激動，於是又熱烈的吻起了三角。  
他深知自己這樣做其實很卑鄙，三角是個非常溫柔的人，即使被這樣對待也不會輕易動怒，反而會去擁抱自己。這也給了他一點愧疚。  
還埋在體內的性器開始逐漸硬挺。  
「對不起。」他又說了一遍。這一次他吻上了三角的額頭。  
「嘴巴上道歉，可是明明又硬了，一點都沒有真心的吧？」三角鼓起腮幫子。  
「因為很開心嘛，」萬里的手輕柔的撫摸著三角的耳垂，接著是耳後。那邊也是三角的敏感點。已經開始發出喘息的三角，眼神開始渙散。「我真的很喜歡三角，而三角也是一樣的。所以，好開心。」

律動再度開始。壓開三角白皙的大腿，萬里對於三角的身體柔軟度，無論幾遍都還是依然驚豔。  
還在努力壓抑口中的聲音，三角咬著自己的手腕。  
但是被萬里給拉開，「不要忍耐，我好想聽到三角的聲音、還有，哈啊啊、咬著很痛吧？我會心疼的。」  
「可是，會被聽見，萬、嗯嗯、里、」  
「今天是禮拜一，該上學的去上學了，該上班的也都不在了，這個時間宿舍裡沒剩多少人。」萬里停下了動作，他微笑著開始一顆鈕扣一顆鈕扣的解開了三角上半身的睡衣。  
當初因為太匆促的關係，只脫了三角的睡褲和底褲，現在整個敞開的白皙胸膛，和那對已經挺立的可愛小櫻桃，視覺上的饗宴，萬里沒多想的去咬了一口。

乳首被肆意的又咬又吸，三角發出了拔高的甜膩聲音，他想要推開萬里的臉，但是兩隻手都給他捉住壓制在頭上。  
下身開始繼續動作，擦過的地方都開始發熱，歡喜的緊緊絞著萬里的性器，被越是被吸得越緊，萬里就動得越快。  
「不要啊——。」三角哭叫著。  
「不怕，我在這裡，嗯嗯、三角。」萬里緊緊的十指扣住三角的手。「再一下下。」

被快感給瘋狂的淹沒了腦袋，心臟跳得飛快，三角被這種難以言喻的刺激給搞得快要受不了。高潮淹沒了他的意識，二度射出來的精液也同樣沾在萬里的小腹上。  
但還遠遠不夠，萬里不斷的衝刺著，惡質的朝三角的敏感點攻擊。  
明明剛射過還敏感得不行，三角扭動著腰，已經搞不清楚是因為被過度的快感，弄得害怕還是因為太舒服而想要更多，隨著抽插的節奏迎合著萬里。

「萬里——。」  
「三角、最喜歡了。」萬里吻著三角，在喘息的間隙間喃喃說著。  
「萬里也、嗚、啊啊啊啊，喜、歡、」  
「是『最』喜歡吧？」  
「最喜、歡了……哈啊啊啊，萬里、要去了。」  
「嗯嗯、三角，好可愛。」

最後在萬里用力捏起三角兩邊的乳首，使得他縮緊了後穴之後，在三角的體內高潮了。  
黏答答的液體在兩人身上到處都是。  
把性器拔出來後，還能聽見小小的「啵」的一聲，也太色了吧。  
精液從穴口流淌出來，三角已經無法併攏而大張的雙腿，萬里總覺得好像還能再幹上幾回。  
但是眼前的三角似乎體力快要不行。他半掩著眼，失神的望著不特定的方向，嘴角流下的聿液，萬里去舔了一口，順便在他的頸邊再重重的吸了一口，留下了一顆刺眼的草莓。

「三角，還能聽見我說話嗎？」輕拍三角的臉頰。  
終於回過神來的三角，羞恥的縮起了身軀，他那閃避的眼神，真的很可愛。萬里拿來了面紙盒，開始替三角穴口流出的精液做擦拭：「真是抱歉，因為太性急就沒有帶套了。」  
「沒關係，」三角小聲地說：「我喜歡直接感覺萬里。」  
「……」萬里沉默的停下了手。  
在三角還一臉困惑的盯著眼前的戀人時，萬里低下了頭，把臉朝向另一邊，略帶沙啞的聲音，萬分尷尬地開了口：「不要說這種太可愛的話，會害我又硬起來的。」

「……萬里又勃起了嗎？」三角眨眨眼睛，一臉不可思議。果然年輕人就是——。可是自己已經要不行了，再做下去一定會壞掉。  
紅著臉想著該如何是好，三角不知所措的望著萬里的側臉。  
「可以、」萬里把臉緩慢的轉過來，他也是滿臉通紅，聲音些微顫抖著說：「三角幫我舔就好了呢？」

這大概就是睽違了兩個月的性事的積累，三角腦袋一隅想著，一邊正趴在萬里的腿上，握著萬里的性器，像是在舔食著棒棒糖那樣，吸允著柱體，一會兒又含著龜頭上下吞吐著。  
萬里在頭頂上方的急促喘息，倒是給了三角不低的成就感。  
連同囊球一起照料，手指不輕不慢的撫摸著。  
「好棒，哈啊啊、三角好棒哦。」萬里的手指在三角的髮絲裡流連著。  
萬里忍不住擺起的腰，性器在咽喉裡進出，三角有些難受的泛出了眼淚，但是沒有抵抗的跟著發出呻吟。  
「三角還想再做一回嗎？腰都跟著扭了。」萬里順著肩胛骨往下摸，光滑的背部，然後是腰腹，接著是緊實的臀部。

三角羞得耳尖都紅透了，他微微點頭，萬里便鬆開手，好讓性器能夠從三角的嘴裡退出。  
以背後位的姿勢，性器再度進入了還殘存著精液的小穴裡。  
兩個人不再壓抑住聲音，情色的激烈喘息在室內迴盪著。  
這個體位還能騰出手玩弄著三角的乳首，萬里舔著三角的耳朵。  
性器在進出，這次刻意緩慢的進入，又快速的抽出，如此反覆重複，搞得三角真的要瘋了。他哭著喊萬里的名字，就像真的要壞掉那樣。

最後兩人又做了一遍騎乘位，才終於結束這場誇張的性事。  
所以說，平時裡還是偶爾發洩一下的好，等到全部累積起來做一次性的爆發，是非常可怕的事。  
這大概是兩人眼下唯一的感想。雙雙躺在被窩中的兩人，正沉浸在情事後的餘韻中。  
「萬里下次要是想做，」三角挨著萬里的胸膛，拉著他的手，已經喊啞的嗓子羞怯的說著：「就直接跟我說，不要再趁三角睡覺的時候。」  
「我真的會生氣哦。」  
「好，我知道了。絕對不會有下次。」萬里抱著三角，心滿意足的圈著戀人，親吻他剛洗完澡又吹乾的髮頂。

既是寵溺著這位年上的戀人，同時卻又被他寵溺著。  
萬里在恍惚的睏意中，似乎聽見了一句非常微小的音量說著的話：「萬里，好可愛。」  
接著懷裡的些許騷動，自己的額頭被親了一下。  
可惡，可愛的是誰啊？  
萬里忍耐不要洩漏唇角的笑意，他又攬緊了三角。

 

■FIN.■


End file.
